Drugged
by Phantom Sky 45
Summary: In which Tokitatsu just wanted to help, Hirato worried over his roommate's feverish temperature, Akari gave a hand, and Tsukitachi being sandwiched. Hirato x Tsukitachi x Akari. Set during Hirato and Tsukitachi younger days in Kuronomei. PWP not really.


Tokitatsu sipped his tea, eyes following the movement on the other side of the table. The other party nursed his own cup of tea for a while, testing its temperature before sipping it slowly.

The silver-haired man had called the other to his office, insisting that the boy need to help him with one of his many projects. They had worked on a model of a Circus rabbit, one that was being used by the First Ship. Tokitatsu wanted to put an additional feature inside the fluffy thing.

Tsukitachi thought it was a dumb function, not that he didn't enjoy the process of inputting the data. The red-haired boy had always been interested in engineering, and since Tokitatsu was the General of Technology at Circus Central Tower, he had helped the other several times in his projects, mostly consists of that with little to no significant functions in the end.

Tokitatsu would then reward him with some nice tea or dinner. However, today the silver-haired man wanted to reward him with something more. The General really appreciates Tsukitachi's helps and he wanted to give the other a gift.

He had noticed how Tsukitachi looked at his younger brother when the other had not noticed. Golden eyes turned gentle and a warm smile would form. He had watched Hirato gave the red-haired classmate of his a rare genuine smile and he definitely opened up more to Tsukitachi than to others, even to him.

Sadly, the two hadn't noticed the others' feelings.

Tokitatsu sighed. The two were dense to this kind of things. As an older brother, he wanted to help.

"Toki-chan, are you okay? You're daydreaming with a weird smile on your face."

Tsukitachi's voice brought him back to the current situation. The older man laughed it off and internally cheered as he looked at the other's now empty cup.

The rest is up to them, really. All he can do is to give a little push.

* * *

"Ugh..."

Tsukitachi laid on his back on the mattress of his bed. He put an arm over his eyes.

"You okay?" Hirato asked from the other side of the room. The purple-haired boy put the novel he was reading, turning to look at his roommate.

"I feel hot," Tsukitachi mumbled. He fanned himself with his hand. Beads of sweats graced his features and Hirato noticed the faint blush on the other's cheeks.

"Are you having a fever?" He asked, standing up and walked to the other's bed. Hirato extended his hand to feel the red-haired boy's forehead and flinched at the temperature.

Glazed golden eyes opened as he felt Hirato checked his neck temperature next. Tsukitachi panted slightly.

"You're burning up," Hirato said, retracting his hand to push his glasses up. "I'm calling Akari-sensei. Wait here."

Tsukitachi only managed a weak nod and he closed his eyes. The sounds of door opened and closed followed as Hirato left the room in silent urgent.

* * *

Akari was just getting back to his room after another tiring day. He had finished all of his lectures and experiments for the day and was about to call it off when Hirato caught up to him.

He would have told the boy to back off, come back tomorrow, if not for the rare frantic expression on the other's face. He had never seen Hirato panicked before and this peaked his interest.

"What is it, Hirato? It is no longer my duty time."

"Please come with me, Sensei," the boy had said. The usual sarcastic tone from when he usually called him was somehow unheard. "Tsukitachi had a really high fever and he's burning up."

Pink eyes flashed in alert as the doctor's intuition takes in. Akari grabbed some medicine from his room before following Hirato back to his and Tsukitachi's shared room.

* * *

It's hot.

Tsukitachi rolled over to his side. His head was pounding slightly. The heat was too much.

It's too hot.

* * *

By the time Hirato and Akari arrived, Tsukitachi had shred off his tie and jacket, shirt unbuttoned as if to make his body cooler.

Hirato could see the flush of skin clearly. Sweats glistened on taut skin. Tsukitachi didn't give any acknowledgment when they come in, though he doubt the red-haired boy didn't notice their presence.

Akari sat beside the feverish boy and started checking on Tsukitachi. Pink eyes narrowed as he took in the symptoms. He cracked open Tsukitachi's eye to see golden irises darkened and pupil dilated instead of constricted.

"Did you eat anything weird?" He asked.

Tsukitachi scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "The same food as Hirato from the cafeteria..."

"Anything else?"

"...ah, I also ate some snacks and tea from Tokitatsu when I helped him earlier..."

Akari gave a contemplated look. "Tokitatsu... Huh..."

"Akari-sensei? What's wrong with him?" Hirato quipped, eyes narrowed as he heard his brother's name being brought up. "Did Tokitatsu give him anything weird?"

"Well," Akari started, unsure how to break the news. He figured Tokitatsu's plan quite easily, thought it was a bold but incredibly foolish move. He glanced at both Hirato and Tsukitachi, both returning his gaze with their own oblivious ones.

He can't very well leave the two alone. For all the medical tests the two had undergone in Circus, Akari knew that neither Tsukitachi nor Hirato had any sexual experience with each other.

"Akari-chan...?" Tsukitachi breaks his train of thoughts. Hirato moved in to sit along on the bed.

Akari sighed, making up his mind. He gently pulled Tsukitachi into a sitting position. The red haired boy bit his lip as the motion stirred something inside his body.

"Hirato, move to your right several meters. I'll have you support Tsukitachi's back," the doctor instructed.

Hirato raised his eyebrow in confusion, but complied to the command. He moved further into the bed, pushing Tsukitachi's pillow to make some room. Akari then put the palm of his hand on Tsukitachi's chest, bringing the boy down into Hirato's own.

"Your body had received some dose of aphrodisiac," Akari said, moving his hands upwards to Tsukitachi's cheek, gently tipping it up, watching the other's eyes grow wide in surprise.

"Aphrodisiac...?" Hirato echoed from behind Tsukitachi's back. Akari saw pink dusting the usually stoic face. Huh. So Hirato _can_ blush.

"Therefore," Akari continued, leaning in to Tsukitachi, who gulped in anticipation. The pink-haired doctor caressed the skin, trailing downwards now. "We'll help you wear off the effect."

Tsukitachi gasped as Akari pinched one of his nipples through his shirt. The doctor took the opportunity to connect their lips together.

Hirato felt his cheeks grew hot at the unsuspected move and the weight he supported added as Akari leaned in. He felt Tsukitachi's body quivered slightly in response to the doctor's touch.

"Mnhh-" the red head moaned in the feeling of Akari's tongue meeting his own. The doctor's appendage tangled around him, an invitation towards intimate dance.

Akari traced the hot cavern, lapping and sucking. He took Tsukitachi's lower lip in between his teeth, delivering a gentle bite.

"Akari-chan...," he breathed out shakily. Tsukitachi writhed under the other's ministrations. His mind blanked and all he could feel was heat. Too much heat, his body practically burned.

There were hands roaming along his body, rubbing and kneading in places he never to be so sensitive. Being a doctor, Akari possessed vast knowledge of the human body. He knew where to touch for Tsukitachi to let out a gasp or a breathy moan.

Moving away from swollen lips, Akari started to trail kisses downwards, nipping the other's earlobe and biting a section of flesh just below it. He was rewarded with another gasp and a jerk of hips.

Golden irises darkened further as he felt friction down there. Tsukitachi bit his lips as Akari slipped his thigh in between his own, putting pressure on his balls. He breathed out a moan and rubbed himself to Akari in need of more, more friction, more heat, _more_.

Akari smirked. He rolled his thigh slowly. The teen beneath him had closed his eyes tightly, both arms grabbed his shirt with contained pleasure. Tsukitachi was hot to the touch. His body was a brilliant shade of red.

"What about you give me a hand?" Akari murmured suddenly, eyes trained on Hirato.

The purple haired teen blinked slowly, taking his eyes away from his classmate and facing Akari. Hirato took his lower lip in and bite it with his front teeth.

Pink eyes challenged him, Akari went back to nipping Tsukitachi, marking his neck with red splotches. His hands started to reach for Tsukitachi's shirt, unbuttoning them and exposing the teen's toned chest and structured abs.

Tsukitachi moaned as Akari accidentally touched his nipples in the process. He tilted his head back and Tsukitachi had enough sense to know that Hirato was still there. His classmate supported his weight, both hands gripped his hips tightly and his head rested on the juncture of his shoulder.

Hirato's breath hitched. Taking the challenge, he caressed Tsukitachi's nape with his lips. His hands moved forward to the front of the other's pants.

Tsukitachi moaned and arched his hips as Hirato touched his clothed erection. The material of his pants already dampened from precum.

"Please...," he begged. The confines of his pants become unbearable. He jerked his hips towards Hirato's wandering hand, seeking for contact.

"Tsukitachi-" Hirato breathed out. His callous hands started to open the other's pants and lowering it just enough for Tsukitachi's length to sprang out. The other gasped loudly as his length was exposed to the cold temperature of the room. He felt his cheeks burnt in embarrassment under the two's intense scrutiny.

Hirato swallowed a wave of nervousness before enveloping the hard length with his palm, giving experimental strokes, sucking a breath when Tsukitachi arched and twitched, more white liquid oozed from his tip.

" _Aah_ -" Tsukitachi leaned further back, tilting his hips. Akari took the chance to fully pulled the teen's pants down. Golden eyes darkened further as he felt something hard pressing his back side. The red haired teen grind backward. Hirato sucked on his nape to silence his own moan.

Akari took an erected nipple with his teeth, biting it and twisting the other with his hand. His other hand exploring the taut skin of the teen. Hirato stroked faster, fondling the other and giving occasional squeeze, quickly finding a rhythm in which Tsukitachi breathed faster and moaned louder.

Wiping the precum which oozed out and smearing it along the length, Hirato could feel that the other was close. He stroked harder, making Tsukitachi groaned and closed his eyes as he bit back his lips.

Akari could also feel it. He continued his ministration on Tsukitachi's chest and belly. The teen writhed, arms tightened around his body.

"Come, _Tsukitachi_ ," he breathed out on the other's ear. The teen gasped and arched his body at a particularly pleasured stroke from Hirato, his chest meeting Akari's own as he comes messily, white liquid spurted out from his length.

Hirato groaned and Akari's breath hitched. The purple haired teen continued to pump the other through his orgasm. Tsukitachi opened his eyes, breathed out shakily, his body turned into a mush in the afterglow.

Akari took a glance on Hirato, hiding a smirk as he observed the other's blush. The older man held Tsukitachi's hips, coaxing the teen to move.

Golden and purple eyes looked at him questionably. Tsukitachi complied to Akari's guiding him up. The older man turned him around, making him face Hirato and sit on the other's lap, both arms rested on the purple haired teen's shoulder.

Tsukitachi blushed as his eyes met Hirato's. The other's cheeks were also tainted red. It wasn't that they were not aware of each other's feelings. Both had known of the other's stealing glances and longing stare, but were unable to convey to the other for afraid of rejection.

Hirato bit his lips. Purple eyes focused on Tsukitachi's own. Feeling awkward all of sudden, he tried to break the eye contact, looking down to the other's lips, which parted slightly. Tsukitachi licked his lips nervously. Hirato followed the movement with his eyes, desire to taste the other swelling up.

His partner gulped, feeling exposed as the usually stoic purple orbs trailed downwards. Hirato never really thought how Tsukitachi had well-structured collarbone, framing his toned body nicely. His adam apple bopped with intake of air, some red splotches decorated his neck, courtesy to Akari.

Hirato growled internally as something flared up inside him. _Is it jealousy?_ He traced Tsukitachi's abs with feathery touches, amazed at the reaction he got. Tsukitachi groaned, body still overly sensitive. He followed Hirato's eyes with his own, licking his lips as his partner paused at the reddened nipples on his chest.

Both heard Akari shuffled in the background. The doctor had reached inside his belongings for something. Neither really paid attention to him.

Tsukitachi lifted an arm, caressing Hirato's nape and ear before stopping under his chin, tilting it upwards slightly. Purple eyes blinked behind framed glasses. Tsukitachi smirked, bringing their lips closer and stopped just before they touched.

Seeking for any signs of discomfort from the other and finding none, the red haired teen bit his lips, hesitating a bit himself before the narrowing of his partner's eyes renewed his resolution.

 _Don't back away now._ Hirato's eyes flashed. He can feel Tsukitachi's breath mingled with his own. The other read him with ease, accepting the challenge, and crashed their lips together.

Hirato took the lips with his own readily. Their teeth clashed as their tongue danced, desperately wanting to taste each other.

Akari took out a bottle of lube from his bag. He glanced at the two. Hirato had his arms behind him to support their weight as the two make out heavily.

He grimaced, feeling his own cock stirred inside his pants. The two might lack the technique, but their passion made up for it. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he kneeled behind Tsukitachi.

The red haired teen pulled off the kiss when he felt Akari's hand on his backside. Golden eyes glanced in the doctor's direction.

"Relax," Akari murmured. "I'm just going to prepare you."

"Prepare...?"

Hirato braced the body on top of him as Akari tried to ease Tsukitachi. His middle finger circled the twitching hole before slowly pushing it in. Tsukitachi made a sound of discomfort at the intrusion, hiding his face in the crook of Hirato's neck.

Akari made eye contact with Hirato, telling him to _do_ _something_ to distract Tsukitachi.

Dark purple eyebrows raised in mock amusement at the fact that Akari had just made a request to him, of all people. Hirato complied, though, trading long fingers into unruly red locks. He pulled his partner's head back with a jerk to his hair.

Golden eyes narrowed as they met purple. Tsukitachi had his teeth gritted together and a massive blush staining his cheek.

Cute.

Hirato dived in for a kiss, which earned him a fierce bite from Tsukitachi. The red head shoved his tongue inside his partner's cavern, taking control over the kiss this time.

The other teen groaned, tasting blood in the mix of their saliva. He linked his own tongue with Tsukitachi's, fighting for his own control.

Behind them, Akari continued to stretch Tsukitachi, fingers moved in and out, scissoring the tight muscle. He passed the lube to Hirato, motioning the boy to use it on his own length.

Pulling back from the kiss, Hirato uncapped the bottle. He unbuttoned his own pants, gritting his teeth as the garment made a friction with his cock in the process. Tsukitachi watched him curiously before snatching the bottle, smirking seductively.

The red haired teen squeezed the bottle and the liquid coated his palms, glistening under the room light. Purple eyes followed his movement as if in trance. Tsukitachi flashed him a look of pure lust before grabbing the other's hot length, causing Hirato to hiss as the cool liquid covered him.

" _Tsukitachi_ ," he groaned, arms that supported their bodies shaking slightly behind him. Hirato gripped the bed sheets hard as his partner started to stroke him, his hand moved tantalizingly slow, golden eyes flickered and watching intently as the other reacted to his touch.

He smirked in victory as Hirato let out a choked moan at a particularly teasing stroke. Tsukitachi watched in amusement as his partner gritted his teeth and blushed, having embarrassed to voice out his pleasure. He continued stroking him, trying his best to relax to the intruding fingers of Akari.

"Akari-chan...," Tsukitachi breathed out, feeling light-headed every time Akari gave a deep fingering and brushed against that one spot. His erection twitched, having been hard for a while now. "That's enough... I'm ready."

The older man nodded, pulling his fingers out. Tsukitachi moaned at the loss of warmth. Akari gave him a reassuring squeeze on his hips before backing away.

Hirato's eyes glinted behind his glasses as he felt Tsukitachi put both hands on each of his shoulders to balance himself. His partner locked eyes with him and slowly pushed himself down, his hole swallowing Hirato's length inch by inch.

"Nnhh...," Hirato moaned. His mind went blank and all he could feel was Tsukitachi's warm cavern engulfing him. His partner gulped, taking a shaky breath when he felt Hirato twitched inside of him.

They both held their breath in an effort to contain themselves. Even Akari, who had moved to Hirato's bed to give the two some room, paused in anticipation.

Gritting his teeth, Tsukitachi started to move, sliding off of Hirato and down. The purple haired teen's erection stood hard and thick, Tsukitachi felt it brushed his inside and sent sparks of pleasures in his veins.

Hirato bite his partner's collarbone to stop himself from moaning out loud. Tsukitachi felt so hot and tight, his erection was being hugged by the other's wall in a way so pleasurable he saw stars behind his eyelids.

The red haired teen had found a rhythm, bouncing up and down his partner's length. On the other bed, Akari had opened his own pants. The doctor stroked his half-hard erection as he watched the two. Tsukitachi gasped and Akari squeezed himself as jolt of pleasure coursed through him. He pumped himself faster in sync with their movement.

Hirato breathed out in ragged pants. Tsukitachi slowed down a while later, golden orbs half-lidded and his gaze locked to his own, ever-observant even in this situation. The red head smirked as Hirato growled out a frustrated sound at the slow rhythm.

" _Tsukitachi_ ," Hirato's tone was deadly and they both knew it. "Move. _Faster_."

His partner kept the slow rhythm, flashing a mischievous smile and moving forward to crash their lips together. He bite Hirato's lower lip, the tangy taste of blood reached his tongue.

He felt Hirato quivered under him, the body demanded more pleasure, more sparks, faster, harder.

Purple eyes narrowed and immediately he felt Hirato bite back, teeth clashing with his own. The teen brought his palm up to caress the taut muscle of Tsukitachi's belly, traveling up to his chest.

" _Mnnnh_ -," Tsukitachi moaned in between kisses as Hirato pinched one of his nipple, tweaking it around. His cock oozed precum from the assault. His golden eyes opened to find Hirato's purple ones staring back at him, the look dark and lustful.

Hirato pushed him down the mattress impatiently, switched their position in the process. Tsukitachi groaned as his head hit the bed, Hirato's erection moved to different angle inside him.

He saw the other returned his smirk. Hirato moved to kiss him again, hands kneading his skin and playing with his nipples. He started to move again suddenly, hips jerking hard out and in.

They both groaned. Tsukitachi threw his head back as Hirato started a fast rhythm, thrusting hard into him. The teen's erection felt warm inside him and he felt his walls tightened in response.

Akari breathed deeper at the change of position. Trying to keep his hands steady, he stroked himself faster in tandem of Hirato's thrusts.

His erection twitched as Tsukitachi suddenly gasped, moans coming out in more high-pitch voice as Hirato growled, finding the spot which sent Tsukitachi to see blinding spots every time he hit.

"Nnaaah-!" Tsukitachi covered his eyes with his arms, an intense blush covering his face. He writhed under his partner, feeling Hirato focusing his thrusts on his prostrate, the motion sent stars exploding behind his eyelids every time. The purple haired teen breathed hard and his thrusts became erratic, Tsukitachi could feel he was close. They were both close.

"Tsuki...tachi...," Hirato gasped out. "I can't hold out much longer."

That earned him a strained smirk. Tsukitachi nodded. He pulled his partner for a kiss and Hirato let out a moan, hips jerking back and forth in erratic rhythm. Tsukitachi let out a shaky breath, his walls tightened as he felt pleasure built up inside him and ready to burst out.

Hirato pumped him suddenly and Tsukitachi gasped, arching his body, spurts of white shooting out of his length. He closed his eyes as he let out a silent scream, his walls tightened and Hirato's warm liquid filled him inside.

Akari groaned, his hands moving fast and he followed suit seconds later. He closed his eyes in the afterglow, hearing his own heart beat rang loudly in his ear.

"Nnh-," Hirato gritted his teeth, continued thrusting shallowly inside Tsukitachi. His partner moaned softly at the feeling. He brought his softening length out then, kissing Tsukitachi affectionately.

The red haired teen opened his glazed eyes, smiling softly as Hirato rolled to his side. He threw an arm over his partner, cuddling him gently.

They were suddenly become aware that Akari was still there as the doctor cleared his throat awkwardly, shuffling around for his stuffs and adjusting his clothing before bolting out of the room.

Tsukitachi and Hirato traded amused glances before chuckling. Oh, how it would be thrilling to meet Akari again in the next lesson.

* * *

Okay, that was _not_ what he was planning, but it turned out nicely.

Tokitatsu clasped his hands together in satisfaction. He hadn't expect Hirato to call Akari for help, but everything went well, so let's celebrate.

He was in the middle of pouring a bottle of fine wine to a nice-looking glass when Akari burst in from the door of his office.

" _Tokitatsu_ ," the doctor growled, venom dripping out from his voice. "Have you have any idea how foolish it is to give a sixteen-year-old a dose of aphrodisiac so that said sixteen-year-old can be fucked by his classmate?"

"Oh, Akari," he waved to the other merrily. "Here to celebrate with me and this bottle of wine? I just bought this one and it tastes real good."

"No, thank you, and answer the damn question. What were you thinking, giving Tsukitachi such drug?"

"Well," Tokitatsu chuckled, taking a gulp of his wine. "As you were saying, I want to help him to be fucked by his classmate."

Akari tsk-ed. "They were doing fine without your help."

"They need a little push."

"Give me the wine."

* * *

P.S. Done~ okay, that took way longer than I thought. That might be reason why Tsukitachi looked not so intoxicated in the second round. As you'd probably know from my other stories, I love Tsukitachi sandwich ;) Have a nice day!


End file.
